Don't Touch Me!
by ColaCupcake
Summary: Hinamori Amu transfers to a new school and has no friends. Yet. The 2 most popular girls, Utau and Rima, see her potential and take her in to be a popular. Ikuto tries to seduce Amu but fails and she ends up running away shouting, 'Don't touch me!"


**Cupcake: Hey guys, my first fan fic and its AMUTO! :O**

**Ikuto: Cool watever.**

**Cupcake: Today the person who gets to do disclamer and the R&R thing... -pulls name out of hat and smirks- IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: NOOOO**

**Cupcake: Fine then I'll take the scene where Amu-whispers to Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: NO! I LIKE THAT SCENE! ColaCupcake does not own ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING!**

**Amu: -sigh- that was the scene I almost-**

**Cupcake: SHUT UP! you'll probablly guess which scene... It's at the end... ON WITH DA STORY BETCH!**

* * *

Don't Touch Me!

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

Today is my first day of Seiyo High School. This should be interesting. The email my parents got from the school it says, the first week you don't need to wear a uniform. Luckily todays a Monday so I have five days.

Today I'm wearing my pink halter top and some short shorts. For my shoes... I'll wear some midnight blue flip flops. I grabbed my back pack which was a hot pink and black with a picture of the famous singer Rhythm.

As I was walking I saw two girls who had boys following them.

The taller girl had blonde hair which was up in two pony tails that went down to her butt. She also had purple eyes. She wore a purple spaghetti strap top with a white mini skirt. Her shoes were black high heels.

The second girl was petite. She also had blonde hair that went down to her butt but it was curly and wasn't in any ponytails. Her eyes were a goldish colour. She wore a strappless yellow shirt and also wore a mini skirt but in orange. Her shoes were black flats.

They might be the popular girls. I don't know. I heard the taller one shout 'Ikuto' or something. The petite shouted 'Kukai', I think. **(CRACK COUPLE :D will change:D)** The guys that were following them glared at two boys.

One of them had midnight blue hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He was extremely gorgeous.

The other had brown hair and emerald eyes. He wore a blue shirt and some black shorts. He too, was gorgeous.

But then I saw an even hotter guy walking. He had blonde hair and pink/red eyes. He looked so hot! **(xD)**

Later at Lunch

"Hey you. New girl," I heard one of the girls from earilier say. "Do you know who we are?" she asked gesturing to the two guys and the petite blonde.

"No..." I replied.

"I'm Hoshina Utau. The girl who is adored and feared. This is Mashiro Rima. The one who boys help and adore. This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The cat-like one. He has many fangirls. And this is Souma Kukai. He's the sporty one. He also has many fangirls. We've been discussing and we think you have the potential to become popular."

"And if I don't join?" I asked.

"Well, you are hated by ebveryone. And they think you're stupid for not joining us," she replied simply.

"Alright... Do you guys have a special name?"

"We are called the popular kids. Duh," Tsukiyomi stated.

"I'll join," I replied.

"Great! I'll just tell you the-" she started.

"On one condition,"

"What?" Rima asked annoyed.

"If we come up with a cool group name or something!"

There was silence.

More silence.

"Uh... You have meetings for stuff like that," Kukai said.

"Oh... Well... I'll join," I replied.

"Our first meeting is today. But one thing you should know Amu. The girls and the guys don't belong to the same group. We might be obsessed with eachother-" Utau started.

"Correction! You guys are obsessed with us," Ikuto said.

"Anyways, we're kind of at war. You could join the guys, or us."

"Um... Can I still talk to all of you?"

"Oh, of course. We just pull pranks on each other," Rima said.

"Oh... I'll join the girls then,"

"Come on Amu. Us girls have a meeting."

With that, we left.

"So. First order of buisness. Telling Amu the rules. Rule 1: Listen to the wiser poulars. So me and Rima. Rule 2: Don't be friends with Sanjo Kairi or else you classafied as a nerd. Rule 3: Don't wear ugly clothes. Rule 4: Pull pranks on the guys," Utau said.

"Second order: Our group name. How about in two days time, we bring a piece of paper and write an idea on it. Since the guys are pretty much popular too, we'll let them in on our name because, it's the popular groups name," Rima said.

"Third order. Our rankings. We'll discuss this with the guys. Fourth order: Pranks to pull on the guys. Got nothing... Oh and are we going to have the annual popular sleep over?" Utau asked.

"Yes. Where should we have it?"

"Last year it was at your house so my house?"

"Sure. Make sure to invite the guys,"

"And we need to start planning our halloween party for next month,"

"Okay... I'm confused. What's the sleep over?" I asked.

"Oh, weirdly in September the school board gives us a week off. Us popular kids go to my beach house. We are all aloud to bring one friend. Some of us do, some don't. Depends," Utau said.

"Okay..."

"Now... You got any ideas for our halloween party next month?"

"Costume contest? Spin the bottle? 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Wonderful ideas Amu," Utau said.

"What should we dress up as?" I asked.

"I've got my costume ready to send to my personal seamstress. I'll just need your costumes," Rima said.

"Oh! I've got mine right here!" Utau passed her a envelope that said, 'Utau's Costume.'

"Are we aloud to see eachothers?

"Nope. Not until the party NEXT month! Oh and are we going to make the guys costume?" Utau asked.

"Yeah. You should tell them," Rima replied.

"I know what I want to be! I'll draw it tonight!" I randomly shouted.

"Okay... Well our meeting is done. I've got to get to class. Bye," Utau said.

"Me too. Come on Amu. Remeber, even if it is the first day we still have classes," Rima said gesturing me to follow.

After School

"Hey, Amu..." I heard a husky voice ask.

"W-w-who is there?" I asked stuttering.

"It's me Ikuto. Wanna come over to my house?" he asked.

"Sure I guess,"

"Come on then. Before my ride leaves," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a limo. I landed on top of him.

I blushed a million shades of red. I got up and sat down across from him but he pulled me over to sit next to him. Then he grabbed me and put me on his lap.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing?" I shrieked.

"Just putting you on my lap. Oh would you look at that. We're here. Let's go up to my room,"

We went in his house which was HUGE!

We took an elevator up to his room. A EFING ELEVARTOR!

He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his bed. I could feel my face burning. He pulled on my shirt trying to take it off. Then he gave up and started on my shorts.

Finally I got what he was doing. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed putting my shorts back on. I ran down the hall to the elevator. He followed me. He actually pressed a button in the elevator that stopped it and I had no escape.

"Amu... Your not like other girls," he said softly as he cornered me.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered. EF! Curse my stupid stuttering!

"Usually girls let me do _it_ then and there. You actually stopped me. But you can't now..." he whispered in my ear softly.

He pulled my shorts down. Then he worked on my shirt. He got that off.

My bra and undies had little strawberries on them. He turned me so I was facing the wall and worked on my bra. I suddenly turned around and slapped him.

"Usually, I would keep going even if I did get slapped but, uh... Your crying," he said.

That's when I felt the tears.

"I want to loose my virginity to someone I love..." I said.

"So wait... Your a virgin? Maybe I should continue. That's my favourite type," he replied with a smirk.

I finally got my clothes back on.

"Maybe Ikuto-kun... If you let the elevator go," I replied.

He pressed the button and walked back over to me. He then attempted to get my clothes off but I slapped him and ran through the elevator doors shouting, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

* * *

**Cupcake: So?**

**Amu: I ALMOST LOST MY VIRGINITY?**

**Ikuto: From me? YAY! wait... AMU WAS CRYING! HAHAHAHA**

**Amu: Ikuto-kun... you hurt my feewings... -says in attempt to be cute-**

**Cupcake: ... O_O**

**Ikuto: ... ? R&R?**


End file.
